Estrela de Ouro
by AKiraSekai
Summary: A estrela mais alta é a que vai te ajudar. Faça um desejo, ele pode se realizar. ::Oneshot:: ::Hyuugacest:: ::Neji x Hanabi:: FELIZ NATAL!


**ESTRELA DE OURO**

A estrela mais alta é a que vai te ajudar. Faça um desejo, ele pode se realizar. Hanabi enfeita a árvore de Natal com a ajuda de Neji. Mas na hora de colocar a estrela no alto da árvore, ela não deixa Neji acompanhá-la. Por quê? Porque seu desejo é secreto.

**Categoria: **Romance  
**Shipper: **Neji/Hanabi  
**Avisos: **Feliz Natal. :D  
**Disclaimer: **Oi. Eu não possuo Naruto, sabiam?  
:D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Para isso fomos feitos:  
Para lembrar e ser lembrados  
Para chorar e fazer chorar  
Para enterrar os nossos mortos —  
Por isso temos braços longos para os adeuses  
Mãos para colher o que foi dado  
Dedos para cavar a terra.  
Assim será nossa vida:  
Uma tarde sempre a esquecer  
Uma estrela a se apagar na treva  
Um caminho entre dois túmulos —  
Por isso precisamos velar  
Falar baixo, pisar leve, ver  
A noite dormir em silêncio.  
Não há muito o que dizer:  
Uma canção sobre um berço  
Um verso, talvez de amor  
Uma prece por quem se vai —  
Mas que essa hora não esqueça  
E por ela os nossos corações  
Se deixem, graves e simples.  
Pois para isso fomos feitos:  
Para a esperança no milagre  
Para a participação da poesia  
Para ver a face da morte —  
De repente nunca mais esperaremos...  
Hoje a noite é jovem; da morte, apenas  
Nascemos, imensamente._

(Vinícius de Moraes)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seus braços já estavam cansados de segurar aquela maldita caixa de papelão, lotada de malditos enfeites coloridos e brilhantes para a maldita árvore de Natal. Como se não bastasse a dor nos braços, a porcaria do rádio continuava a tocar aquelas porcarias de músicas natalinas.

Não que ele não gostasse do Natal. Na verdade, ele odiava.

E ele só estava arrumando aquela árvore gigante e, aos seus olhos, interminável, por motivo de força maior.

Que força maior? Hanabi, obviamente.

- Neeeeji! Me passa aquela bolinha dourada que caiu atrás da mesinha??? – Pediu a garota, tentando se equilibrar no banquinho de madeira.

- Hanabi-sama... Eu estou segurando essa caixa. – Respondeu Neji, cuidando para não soltar nenhuma palavra inapropriada.

- Tudo bem, então! – Resmungou a garota, cruzando os braços, ofendida. – Eu vou descer desse banquinho e arriscar levar um belo de um tombo e depois, se eu quebrar o pescoço e morrer, você vai se sentir culpado!

Neji suspirou. Às vezes Hanabi era tão trágica.

- Certo, Hanabi-sama. Eu vou. – Com cuidado, apoiou a caixa de papelão no chão e foi atrás da bolinha dourada que Hanabi tinha pedido.

- Rááápido, Neji! – Apressou a garota, fazendo o Hyuuga fechar os olhos e contar, mentalmente, até dez. – Eu tenho que terminar hoje!

_"Acalme-se, Neji, acalme-se. Ela é filha de Hiashi-sama. Não perca a paciência..."_

- Neeeji? Vai demorar?

_"Acalme-se, acalme-se, acalme-se, acalme-se..."_

- Não, Hanabi-sama. – Murmurou Neji, alcançando a bolinha atrás da mesa e levantando-se, sentindo os joelhos doerem por ter se apoiado neles. – Aqui está a bolinha. – Completou, entregando o enfeite para a prima.

- Obrigada, Neji! – Agradeceu a garota, pegando a bolinha e pendurando animadamente na árvore. – Hm... Pode me passar o anjo azul, agora?

Neji respirou fundo, concordando com a cabeça e indo procurar pelo tal anjo azul na caixa de papelão.

- Não serve o vermelho, Hanabi-sama? O azul não está aqui...

- Como assim?! – Indagou Hanabi, assustada. – É o meu favorito! Não pode faltar na árvore!

- Mas vai faltar. Coloca logo esse vermelho! – Falou Neji, empurrando o enfeite para a prima.

O tom irritado de Neji foi facilmente percebido pela Hyuuga. Ela olhou do anjo para o primo e baixou a cabeça, pegando o enfeite e pendurando sem vontade na árvore.

- Se não quiser me ajudar, Neji... Não precisa. – Murmurou ela, encarando a árvore incompleta.

Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha, estranhando o tom desanimado de Hanabi. Ver a garota falar alguma coisa sem gritar, berrar ou ordenar era realmente estranho. Não era Hanabi. Ele sabia que tinha sido o culpado pela mudança repentina na atitude da garota.

Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar seus nervos e caminhou para perto da prima.

- Desculpe, Hanabi-sama. É que não consigo me animar no Natal. – Admitiu ele, colocando uma mão sobre a cabeça de Hanabi, bagunçando delicadamente seus cabelos. – Sinto muito, não queria descontar em você.

- Tudo bem, Neji. Eu vou chamar a nee-chan para me ajudar. – E desceu do banco, indo em direção à porta da sala para sair e ir chamar a irmã.

O arrependimento pesou na consciência de Neji e ele se odiou por isso. Raramente se arrependia, mas o olhar triste e tão incomum de Hanabi foi capaz de amolecer seu coração.

- Espere, Hanabi-sama.

Ela parou, mas não virou para observá-lo.

-Eu te ajudo a terminar. Não... Não estou sendo obrigado a fazer isso. – Falou, desviando o olhar da imagem da prima.

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, sentiu que era abraçado com força pela garota. Cambaleou e perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo sentado no chão, com Hanabi ainda abraçando-o com força.

- Obrigada, Neji. – Murmurou ela, sorrindo.

O sorriso da garota deixou Neji sem graça e ele teve certeza que estava corando. Antes que Hanabi notasse, ele afastou-a e levantou-se.

- Hm... De nada. Agora vamos terminar a árvore.

- Hai! – Ela concordou, animada.

Neji voltou a pegar a caixa de papelão para passar os enfeites para Hanabi. Mas agora a música natalina do rádio parecia muito mais divertida e interessante do que antes.

-

Saiu do banheiro cansado. Tinha passado o dia inteiro arrumando a árvore de Natal com Hanabi e, depois de terminarem, ele finalmente tinha conseguido tomar um banho.

Para ser sincero... Hanabi tinha o expulsado da sala. Dizendo que não colocaria a estrela naquela hora e que queria estar sozinha quando colocasse. Ele não teve outra escolha a não ser sair de lá.

Secou os cabelos na toalha branca, ajeitou a yukata e abriu a porta, saindo do quarto. Seus pés estavam protegidos apenas por meias, então os passos não ecoavam pela casa. Caminhou sem saber para onde ia, com as palavras de Hanabi ecoando em sua cabeça.

_"Dizem que quando você coloca a estrela no alto da árvore de Natal, você faz um desejo e ele se realiza!"_

_"Não quero que você saiba do meu desejo! É segredo! Então colocarei a estrela mais tarde... Sozinha!"_

Por que não admitir? Tinha ficado curioso. Para que tanto segredo? Era apenas um desejo!

Ao virar um dos corredores, notou que a porta da sala estava entreaberta e a luz estava acesa. Suspirou, cansado, e caminhou naquela direção, disposto a fechar a porta e apagar a luz. Porém foi obrigado a parar quando viu Hanabi.

A garota estava parada, de pé no mesmo banquinho de antes, segurando com força a grande estrela dourada. Os olhos fechados e a cabeça levemente inclinada para cima, como se olhasse para o teto.

- Dizem que quando você coloca a estrela no alto da árvore de Natal e faz um pedido... Ele se realiza. – Murmurou a garota. Neji reconheceu aquelas palavras. Ela tinha dito a mesma coisa para ele depois que tinham terminado a árvore. – Espero que o meu se realize.

Ficando na ponta dos pés, a garota encaixou a estrela de ouro na árvore, mas não a soltou.

- Eu quero... Ser reconhecida pelo Neji. Quero o amor dele. – E, rapidamente, acrescentou: - Não quero que aconteça do nada... Eu... Eu quero merecer o amor dele! Quero ser digna de ser amada por ele. - Finalmente soltou a estrela, soltando os braços e terminando: - Quero ser digna de receber sua admiração.

Suspirou e olhou uma última vez para a estrela, antes de descer do banquinho. Colocou-o no lugar e foi em direção à porta, disposta a sair dali. Ainda tinha que tomar banho e se arrumar para a ceia de Natal. Não queria se atrasar.

Quando abriu a porta, porém, deu de cara com Neji, que a olhava surpreso e um pouco envergonhado.

E como não ficaria?

Tudo fez sentido, depois de ouvir o desejo da garota. Ela não queria que ele soubesse porque _ele_ era seu desejo.

Fazia um bom tempo que vinha sentindo sensações estranhas quando estava acompanhado da Hyuuga, mas o desejo dela tinha sido a chave para abrir seu coração. Se ela também sentia, por que continuar escondendo? E agora, olhando para a face corada da garota e para os olhos brancos surpresos, tão parecidos com os seus, Neji tinha que admitir.

- Você é digna, Hanabi. – Murmurou, segurando delicadamente o queixo da garota. – Digna até demais.

- N-Neji?! – Gaguejou Hanabi, surpresa com as palavras do primo. – O que está fazendo?!

Ele silenciou a garota apoiando, delicadamente, dois dedos sobre seus lábios.

- Realizando seu desejo. – Respondeu, sussurrando com uma voz rouca e sedutora.

Antes que o cérebro de Hanabi pudesse processar a informação e inventar alguma maneira de reagir, seu raciocínio foi cortado pelo toque delicado dos lábios de Neji sobre os seus.

No alto da árvore de Natal, a grande estrela de ouro reluziu diante da cena de um desejo realizado.

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 25/12/2007  
__Finalizada: 25/12/2007_

**N/A:**

**FELIZ NATAL, GENTE! **:D  
Uma fic simples de Natal para vocês. n.n  
Eu tava desesperada achando que não ia conseguir postar essa fic ainda hoje. X.x  
Queria postar ela no Natal... HOOHO

Como essa, provavelmente, é a última atualização que eu faço em 2007. Também desejo a todos um **ÓTIMO ANO NOVO.**

Estou indo viajar na quinta-feira para um lugar longe de qualquer civilização. (a cidade mais próxima fica a meia hora de viagem u.u), então não poderei atualizar mais nenhuma fanfic. Desculpem.  
Em 2008 eu volto com tudo! Com a continuação d'A Flor e d'O Que Você É.

Agradeço a todos que acompanharam meu trabalho nesse ano. Vocês são o motivo pelo qual eu sigo em frente.  
Desejo que todos vocês tenham o melhor final de ano das suas vidas!  
Feliz Ano Novo para todos, muita paz, amor, felicidade, harmonia, saúde. \o/  
Muito Naruto (YEAAH), animes em geral, mangás, festa, festa, festa, bebida (º-º), comida (ºoº), festa...

Que vocês tenham um final de ano MARAVILHOSO e um começo de 2008 MELHOR AINDA! Que tudo que não conseguiram realizar em 2007, vocês consigam no ano que vem.

Chore, ria, pule, grite... Seja feliz, infeliz. Tudo tem seu tempo, não deixe para depois. nOn'

Dia 31, quando começar a contegam regressiva, pense no seu 2007 e em tudo que aconteceu de bom e de ruim e lute para fazer de 2008 um ano melhor ainda!

Larry está torcendo para vocês... E por vocês!

**FELICIDADES!**

"_Todo o final é feliz. Se não está feliz, é porque ainda não acabou."_


End file.
